A Teacher's Teachings
by Create-tion
Summary: When the chunnin exams begin after the fourth great ninja war, Genma finds himself entranced with a young woman with two very different students...who is she and what are the powers she might possess? Why can't he get her off his mind and will Raidou become jealous? What can a teacher teach her students that might save their lives...Genma x OC (possible Raidou later chapters)
1. Disrespect

The Leaf village had decided to host the years chunnin exams meaning that the place was teeming to the brim with people from different places and their students. Genma sighed heavily watching from the gates as more people arrived the day before the exam. A flash caught his eyes and he quickly hopped down from a higher post to a shorter one watching as a young boy raced through the crowds. The boy was no older than nine with big round mossy eyes. He zipped past a shop keeper almost knocking the elder man down; the boy's black knit hat fell off in the process. Genma wondered if he should do something just before a woman suddenly appeared from literally nowhere and clotheslined the boy knocking him flat on his back. She put her hands on her hips glaring down at him. Genma's mouth hung open a ways the toothpick beginning to fall out slightly. The woman was amazing. Honestly, he'd never seen a woman quite like her. She was tall with long aqua hair hanging in a tight ponytail at her back to her hips. Her eyes were narrowed on the boy but it didn't hide their magenta luster. He scratched his head watching as she grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and hauled him up smacking him on the back of the head.

"What did I tell you about running off Hotori?" she snapped her voice was dangerously controlled. The other boy stopped breathing hard to stand beside her; the opposite of the teacher's other student. This one was slender and lithe with pale sickly skin and dark rimmed eyes like he was exhausted. He had shaggy grey hair hanging to his shoulders. He sighed looking up at the woman railing into the boy she held tightly.

"SENSEI! I WANT TO SEE THE EXAM GROUNDS!" The one named Hotori shouted swinging his arms in all different directions. The woman sighed running her free hand over her face setting him down holding him there.

"You're not going anywhere." She said glancing at the other boy. "Ataku will you go get us a table at the pork restaurant we saw when we came in?"

"PORK!" Hotori screamed before he was smacked in the head again.

"We are in someone else's village boy! Act respectful." She said sighing before ruffling his hair. "Now, come on."

Raidou watched as Genma was literally rendered useless for village surveillance. Sometimes his friend was horrible to keep on task and it was usually when it came to women. He'd see one and he'd run after them. That's how Raidou knew something was different. Genma didn't try to approach the woman. He just stood there watching with the toothpick balancing off his lip. He smirked chuckling trying to hide it by covering his mouth with his arm but it was too little too late.

"What are you laughing at?" Genma said lazily eyeing his friend.

"Oh nothing." He said looking up at the sky.

"Just shut up and watch the gates." Genma snorted annoyed. He couldn't help but keep the image of the woman with oceanic hair out of his mind's eye.

The following day began with normal procedure. Teachers brought their students towards the school buildings and were exchanging a few words with them before they let them go for the first event. Genma caught sight of the woman with oceanic hair bent behind a tree speaking with her two students. The conversation looked intent enough that even the young one who had been bouncing yesterday was paying attention. The woman put her hands on the two boys shoulders smiling softly before letting it fade. She got serious the set in her shoulders changing. Genma leaned in closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Boys. This is serious. We are from the Mist. People here do not like or trust our village." The younger boy frowned.

"But we haven't done anything to them." The other eyed him shaking his head.

"Our village has lied to a lot of these other villages." The woman nodded.

"Yes. Also, our village is known for killing. We can't be like that. I won't see you before the second part of the exam so I want you to listen carefully. I know that I've trained you to take a shot when you find one…but here…no kill shots. We are not here to kill. You don't take it. We do not need to give these villages any more reason to hate us. Got it?" she met eyes with the older boy Ataku.

"Yes Sensei." He nodded

"But why not?" Hotori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because this place isn't like where we live. You're safe here. You don't have to fight for your lives." She stood up brushing her knees off. "Now, get in there before you're late. We don't need to make a bad impression." She shooed them off watching as the proctor ushered them inside the school.

Genma strayed into the fray of teachers watching their students go inside. There was nothing they could do to better prepare them now. From this point on the kids were on their own. He caught sight of a man in familiar maroon from the land of clay eye the woman he'd just watched. The man smirked before elbowing her out of the way and shoving past her. To her credit she only stepped aside rubbing her ribs annoyed….until….

"You're village shouldn't even be allowed in these exams after all we found out about the Akatsuki in the last war…the Mist created that band of jerks." The girl's shoulders stiffened now and she took a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed on him dangerously her hands in fists at her sides.

"You shouldn't judge one for the sins of others. Not everyone in my village was a traitor." Her voice was level but many turned around to stare at the two.

"Enough of them were. Your village even put a spy into Konoha! I'm surprised they let you back in." he laughed gesturing at her. "How do we know we can trust you?" he asked.

"You can trust that I haven't made any words to dishonor your village at this point." And there was plenty that she could reveal about the stone village if she wanted too. "It's not like you didn't contribute Deidara to the Akatsuki. You're not innocent yourself." The words slipped out before she could stop it. The man swung. Genma sighed. This was getting bad and fast. Raidou was nowhere in sight and he'd have to stop the fight before it got any worse.

"DAMN YOU GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted throwing a hard punch. Breifly, as if he hadn't really seen what he thought he had, the girl's skin became a maze of glowing purple scrolling lines. In an instant it was gone leaving him standing there blinking as if he'd never seen it at all. No one else seemed to notice so he had a feeling it might have been a type of genjutsu for distraction. Whatever it was, it worked. The man who had been about to punch her lights out was on the ground flat on his back.

"You shouldn't make claims that you can't back up." The woman said adjusting her pony tail's dark green ribbon while placing a hand on her hip. The man groaned looking up at her.

"What…was…"

"Nevermind what it was. Just stay out of my way and don't disrespect my village." She said calmly before noticing that several people had backed away from her in the process of the fight.

"I think you're going to have to come with me miss." Genma said unsure of what to expect. She made a face sighing and her shoulders shlumped forward.

"Ah, I guess I tell my students to behave and then I go and make a scene." She rubbed the back of her neck idly. "Yeah, I'll go with you. I'm sorry." She smiled standing back up. Something about her was egging at him and it was starting to tick him off. She was just so…so…entrancing…he wanted to know more about her.


	2. The Sickness

Genma watched as the woman walked ahead of him towards the Hokage's tower putting her hands in her pockets. Her hair swished behind her back like the pendulum like a clock. It wasn't unlike the swaying motion of her hips which he was having a hard time not watching. He bit down harder on the toothpick sighing and cleared his throat.

"So, what's your name?" he asked taking a few steps to meet her stride. She glanced in his direction letting her eyes once him over idly; their magenta hue followed him.

"Jouki." She said finally looking back ahead. He noticed that she was wearing black fitted thigh length pants with a hip holster for a weapon that wasn't there, probably for a sword. Her stomach was bare and chest covered with a hooded sky blue vest that had soft fur lining the hood hanging at her back. Across her vest hung a leather holster for more weapons that weren't on her person. The only thing she carried was a kunai pouch, which was filled, at her side strapped to her waist. The bareness of her arms was inhibited by a few tattoos that traced her forearms in three ringed black circles.

"That's a different kind of name." he nodded smirking a bit.

"It's a boy's name. My father had a sense of humor." She noticed him smirking like most people did when they heard her name.

"Nothing wrong with that." He said as they neared the tower. He started to open the door for her but she beat him to it opening it for herself.

"I'm assuming this will be a form of interrogation? It's fine." She said seeing him make a face that she'd realized it wasn't going to just be a normal sit down and explain. "I get it. My village isn't trustworthy here." She shrugged and headed inside.

Genma walked Jouki into the interrogation unit cell and waited until Ibiki joined them eyeing her decisively. The old man wasn't really impressed with the girl and immediately put his hands roughly on the table she had recently taken a seat at. She looked up at him raising an eyebrow. Genma fought the urge to laugh; she wasn't impressed with the large man's intimidation tactics at all.

"Explain to me how we should trust you?" he asked in a gruff voice making eye contact with her.

"You can't." she said tilting her head to the side a few tiny strands of hair slipping from her ear spilling over her shoulder. "I'd love to sit here and play innocent but you can't. Nothing I say or do will make you trust me and my village has hurt yours before. So…" she sighed looking at the ceiling. "You can either lock me up here for the exams or you can let me be there for my gennin."

Her voice was very soft as she finished off that sentence. Genma had noticed from the beginning that she really did care for those kids. There was something about them that made her stronger in the set of her shoulders and her chin. When she spoke about being there for them she looked back down at Ibiki putting her right hand on the edge of the table.

"They matter to you don't they?" he asked. It was usually easiest to pick a center point to attack someone's psyche.

"My eldest student, Ataku, is sick." Normally people weren't this honest with Ibiki. They didn't try to intentionally give them something that he could hold against them. "He has a heart condition in which he needs breathing treatments at night and takes many medications at night." That got Genma's attention.

"And you put him in the chunnin exams!? Are you insane?" he said coming closer giving her a hard look.

"It's his only chance to get out of our village." She stated boldly looking up at Genma. "If he doesn't make chunnin he will never leave and he will be stuck there for the rest of his life working some miserable job under hateful people until the day he dies. His only out is to make chunnin." Ibiki had stood straighter crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine." He sighed shaking his big head putting a hand on his hip adjusting the hem of his overcoat. "Go, make sure the kid makes it out alive. You have his medicines with you right?" she nodded standing up as well.

"Thank you. I promise when the exams are over we will leave your village." She smiled apologetically at Genma. "And I swear I won't make any more scenes like that!" her grin was infectious and he ended up giving in to smile as well.

The sun was already beginning to set when Jouki made it back out to the school yard to watch for her students. She was hoping to the clouds above that they passed at least the first portion or traveling here was really for nothing. Hotori was thick headed and would push forward as strong as he could but that didn't account for teamwork or brains. Ataku had to balance him and ground him back to the floor but he lacked in stamina. His breathing often gave out in bad situations and they were down a medical team member. There hadn't been enough to go around in their village and she'd been stuck with the leftover boys that hadn't fit on the other teams. She'd gotten them because no one else had wanted to attempt training them. She'd admit it had been one long hard journey to get them to even talk to one another or learn to work together but she had not spent all that time to see it wasted when they were this close. If they played their cards one or two at a time instead of folding their entire hand they could make it. Ataku could design a strategy to barrel them through by throwing Hotori headfirst while he planned from behind.

The door opened to the school building and the proctor for the exams, at least for this part, stepped out. Shikamaru looked exhausted and highly annoyed as Iruka filed out behind him bringing forward the children who had passed the first portion. Iruka was grinning as always patting some of the Konoha kids on the back as they came out. Surprisingly only three had failed; a team unit from the Sound. Jouki let out a long breath excited to see Ataku and Hotori leaving the building smiling. Hotori ran over pulling his cap on before jumping up hugging her. She laughed holding him and gave him a knuckle to the head.

"You passed!" she ruffled Ataku's hair as well. The elder boy rubbed his chest wheezing a little.

"No thanks to idiot boy. I had to think fast so he didn't get caught cheating." He snapped glaring only half mad at his partner. "But he saved me too." He smirked. "Made a distraction so those Sound nin got caught instead of me." He shrugged. Hotori stuck out his tongue punching Ataku in the arm.

"I'm pretty useful right!" he laughed as she rolled her eyes at the two.

"Do you need to a treatment?" she asked Ataku rubbing his back noticing his cheeks were red. He was having trouble breathing like he normally did when he got nervous. His heart would start beating faster and in turn he couldn't control his breathes.

"I'll be alright I just need some time." He whispered looking up. His eyes were exhausted and shaken the circles had deepened below his eyes. She sighed knowing that he'd probably panicked in there when he felt his heart giving out knowing that he couldn't get the medicine from her outside. The problem was she couldn't do anything for him if he wouldn't take the treatments. She knew that he wanted to be independent and to get rid of the medicines but that wasn't possible. There was nothing he wanted more than to live and to live on his own someday…his medical prognosis was death by age nineteen. She'd never ever shared that with him but in her heart it weighed heavily. She would do anything so this child could live like everyone else for as long as he could.

"Let's give it about an hour and then we'll do a treatment and get some food." She patted his shoulder putting Hotori on her shoulders to walk back to the inn they'd gotten a room at.

"Yeah yeah…ok sensei." He said yawning as Hotori put his chin on her head.

"How about some dumplings to celebrate passing the first test?"

"DUMPLINGS!" the smaller boy shouted throwing his fist in the air. Ataku smiled taking Jouki's hand as they walked.

"That sounds nice." He whispered rubbing at his eyes.


End file.
